


When The Past Catches Up

by Ashley_Jay



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-01-20 13:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12433440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Jay/pseuds/Ashley_Jay
Summary: Edward wasn't an only child though he won't speak of his sister much. She was one of the many people he let down. Yet at least she wasn't a monster like him, in heaven with his parents while he roamed the earth.So what happens when they reunite and she's as damned as him.





	1. Prologue

People always said there was a light at the end of the tunnel. That things always got better. But when your body burned to high heaven and every second felt like you were being tortured you stopped believing in that. You begged for death. Prayed for death. You would do anything to make it stop and nothing she did would make it stop. She was stuck like that for three days though she would argue it was three years. She was never quite good at handling pain. Not the pain of herself and not the pain of others.

Even a hundred years later sometimes she swore she could feel the burn through her lifeless veins. 

Then she was just left to remember how euphoric it was to wake up. That one moment of pure peace. Only to look around and see everything. How actually stunning the world was. How a single blade of grass was enough to move her to tears.

And then she heard it. A steady drum. A smell so tempting and before her mind could process it she was already running and she only had enough sense of mind to register someone underneath her seconds before she plunged her teeth into their neck.

Her first kill she couldn't tell you if they were male or female. If they were blonde or brunette. If they were young or old. She could tell you their blood was sweet and rich. She could tell you her sire yanked her off the body only to show her within seconds how to dispose of it before yanking her into a closed room to explain the rules to her. It was only then she slowly started to understand.

One. She was a vampire.  
Two. Human blood was amazing.  
Three. Her senses were enhanced.  
Four. If she made a scene someone would kill her.  
Five. She was immortal.  
Six. Her name was Olivia Emma Masen.


	2. Chapter 2

Storming up to her room Olivia would have slammed the door if she was able but she knew no matter how angry she was slamming the door would just lead to more problems down the road. How was she supposed to just be happy about this though? 

Olivia thought she would have been allowed to choose whoever she wished to marry. Maybe yes her parents would introduce her to suitors but she would be able to pick. She would have one just thrust upon her knowing if she didn't say yes her family would be disappointed. That the powerful man wouldn't take it sitting lightly and she could only bet what rumors the man would start about her in those circles. Making it soon impossible to find her own suitor. Even if she fell in love, no man would take her after. 

Her life has been decided the moment he laid his eyes on her.

Her life had been stolen away.

“Olivia?” a tentative knock at her door before it opened slowly testing the waters even as Olivia didn't speak her face thrust into the pillows.

“Not in the mood Eddie.”

“Well, I don't care if you are or not. I'm still coming in. I know you're mad at Father but this could be good. You'll have everything you could want.” Edward explained pulling the blanket off her head and sitting down.

“Sure comfort will be nice but what I want is to love the person I marry. To grow old happily. Not feel like every day is a chore to please my husband. And we both know the type of man he is. I won't have those. I'll be the childbearing wife to him he appeases to keep quiet.” Olivia huffed out looking up at her brother. 

“Livy.” Edward started a sigh on his lips as his eyes wandered over her face. “Just because that's the outer persona, you will not know how he is until you meet him. Give him a chance. And do not look at me like that. I know you're mad but Father is doing the best.”

“And Momma is standing idly by.”

“Momma just wants you to be cared for.” Edward corrected his sister with a sigh. “give the man a chance. I'll escort you to meet him if you would prefer me to Father?”

“As if that's a question.”

So her brother did exactly that. He escorted her to meet her future fiance. She wasn’t ignorant enough to think this meeting would allow her to turn him down. She might as well get used to calling him her fiance. Stepping into the house she was immediately whisked into the sitting room. Edward following silently his eyes tracing all the features of the house even as Olivia's eyes downcast to the ground.

“Ms. Masen. Olivia if I may.” He walked in stepping up to her and guiding her over to the couch pushing her to sit as he sat beside her.

Glancing up she looked at her brother as he stood by the fireplace she barely had a moment to make eye contact before he was speaking again.

“Olivia, if I should be so bold. You look absolutely stunning today. I'm so happy that you've agreed to meet me today.”

“Of course. I was so honoured to hear that you had approached my father about -”

“Good good! I promise I'll make you very happy. You will have everything you could ever want.”

“I do wish I could -”

“anything. Anything you wish for and it's yours.” 

Biting her tongue Olivia forced a smile on her lips before glancing up at her brother. 

“Did you-”

“Yes, darling?”

Taking a deep breath Olivia clenched her teeth forcing a smile on her lips as the rest of the conversation kept going like that. Him speaking over her and her acting like everything was alright all while giving her brother glances to save her but all he could do was just frown whenever he caught her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a heads up there is domestic abuse in this chapter.

The moment Olivia stepped into the house she knew she was in trouble. Nothing on herself. All she had wanted to do was visit her family’s graves but leaving the house without permission. Well it was forbidden. So when she reached their room only to be slammed into the wall. Olivia wasn’t shocked.

It hurt, don’t get her wrong but it didn’t shock her. Her head spun as her husband dragged her back up tossing her onto the bed. “What do you think you’re doing? Do you know how much of a fool I looked like because I didn’t know where my wife was?” He yelled but as he so often did, Olivia didn’t flinch. She stared forward blankly at him even as he slapped her again.

“You do not leave this house without permission or an escort.”

“My apologies, I just wished to-“

Another slap right across her face.

“And there will be no back talk either. Now go clean yourself up. My wife needs to be presentable and because we couldn’t join my friends for dinner without looking like a fool. We’ve been requested for a night in and you can speak and be silly with the other woman.”

He walked out then and there and Olivia was left to straighten her hair and attempt to cover her swollen cheek. She had nothing. Sure she could move to try and inherit the Masen family fortune but she was a woman and her husband wouldn’t allow her and she didn’t feel like being hit over something she wouldn’t be able to use. She couldn’t even run, she had no family left to go to.

Heading downstairs she was met with the doorman only to be told that her husband had gone off on his own and she would be travelling on her own. So be it. She was use to that. Even in her home she was alone, why should being outside be any different.

Waiting for the carriage to take her to his friend’s home olivia closed her eyes listening just to the sounds of everything around her. Before she knew it she was whisked around to their home and she everyone was wondering how she was so busy that she couldn't come at the same time as her husband.

“Just wanted to look perfect and he couldn't wait to see you guys.” olivia lied easily with a smile on her face as their doorman took her coat and she was escorted into the sitting room with the other ladies knowing her own husband was off doing who knows.

As the night rolled to an end olivia pulled on her coat though the man she called her husband was more concerned with the ladies of the house. “Husband dear why don't you stay a little longer. I can head home first.”

For a moment he glared at her. Turned and hidden from the crowd and she knew he was angry that she had spoken up. Anything to land another hit on her body. But then he smiled. Calm and cool and collected. 

“of course Livy.” smiling as she cringed at the nickname only her brother used. “go home and get some rest. I know you've been too tired to leave the house lately.” He stated and smirked as he ushered her out of the door only to go back to the ladies.

The carriage ride was quiet. The driver didn't speak and Olivia didn't have the energy to entertain anymore. She was tired of being pretty miss perfect. No one knew what happened behind closed doors and he wouldn't allow her to get close to anyone to help. Her friends were his first.

Sighing the girl looked out at the streets watching the street lamps flicker. The reds and yellows dancing with one another until all she saw was red in an alley and she spun in her seat unsure what a worker would be doing in an alley this late. All the lamps were already lit. 

Shaking her head she settled back into her seat closing her eyes for the rest of the journey.

Olivia only awoke once her shoulder was being shook. “Miss, we've arrived. Would you like help inside.” Shaking her head olivia raised a hand to brush him away. 

“I'll be quite alright but thank you for the concern.” with a smile on her lips she took his hand and stepped down onto the pathway heading up to the door and passing as she looked back the driver now pulling away.

Olivia had moment of quiet. A moment she could just go inside and be the perfect housewife. But that wasn't her. Even growing up she pushed the boundaries enough. She made Edward teach her what he could and she was always daring. Willing to try new things. So instead of opening the door she turned on her heel.

It hadn't been even half a year yet from when her family had passed and she felt every heartbreak deeper each passing day.

At least the couldn't see what she was putting up with. Even if her father would say it was a wife's duty she knew she would have had Edward and momma on her side. 

So maybe she would visit the cemetery again. Wasn't that just creepy. In the middle of the night visiting her family's grave. But that's exactly what she did. Before she even realized it Olivia had stepped up to the three graves her fingers tracing over their names. 

“I miss you guys so much.” olivia whispered shivering as a cool breeze washed over her. “I love you I always will.”

“I'm sorry if I've disappointed you. I'm sorry I haven't done anything. I just can't gather the courage to do anything else. To honor you.”

“I just-” She didn't love him. She hated every moment of her life. But she couldn't do anything about it. She was stuck.

“I'm sorry Eddie. I know you wanted so much more from me.” everything was whispered at this point lost to the wind as the hairs on her arms stood up and she turned to stand up glancing around. She needed to head home before he did and she didn't know how long she had been here talking to her family.

Wrapping her cloak around her tighter olivia stepped out of the cemetery walking forward though she went out of her way to avoid alley ways and dark corners. She may have been willing to stay out after the dark she wasn't stupid and knew to be as safe as possible.

Tonight was different though. Tonight felt off. She couldn't explain it but this time it felt like her family was out there. There was just a sense of not being alone. And while she shivered her heart warmed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And again same theme as before

Olivia’s arms ached as she pulled her dress over her head. It may have been the weather to wear them but she had to be more cautious in these moments. Where were they visible. 

He was an excellent husband. Loving and caring. And while no one would help if they knew he definitely didn't want anyone to know.

So she played along.

She had to.

“what's taking you so long. My God, woman. Hurry yourself up.” Her husband yelled throwing open the door and grinning once he had seen her flinched. 

Stalking up to her his finger traced one particular bruise on her back. “I don't want to hurt you anymore. But you just never get it right. Why can't you get it right? It's not that hard.”

Eyes down casted to the ground Olivia sighed. “I'm sorry I'll do my best.” Her voice though was barely louder than a whisper but it was enough to appease him.

“Good.” pressing hard against the bruise once more before he walked off and Olivia scrambled to get dressed little gasps only escaping her lips when she moved a certain way. 

Walking downstairs the first hung she always did was glance at the door before quickly turning on her heel to sit at the table for breakfast as it was served.

“Now what did you have in store for today?” His voice was light. Not threatening in the slightest but olivia knew how quickly that could change. How quickly it would change.   
“I was hoping I could go visit the cemetery.” Almost immediately after a glass slammed down on the table.

“I thought you had gotten that out of your system. You may have to grieve for the public but you need to get over it.”

“it's just-”

“i don't care what the reason is. You're going to stay here. Rest your body there's a reason you haven't given me children yet.” reaching over the table he grabbed her hand and squeezed much too tightly.” 

“understood?”

All olivia was left to do was nod silently barely finishing her breakfast. “I'll work on some of my stitching today.” She whispered watching from the corner of her eyes as a smirk appeared on his lips. 

Almost immediately after breakfast her husband half walked out of their home and left olivia to walk into the sitting room pulling her stitching into her lap with a small sigh. Among her others so many were done. So many she didn't know what to do with them anymore.

Listening to the minutes drone on it was maybe only an hour before she had slammed her stitching down and stood. Picking up her skirts olivia marched out of the room and into the hallway watching as the servants parted for her and she didn't stop until she reached the door.

“Miss?”

“Did you need the car?”

“are you alright?”

“ Did you need anything?” 

Ignoring them olivia pressed forward pulling the door open and stepping out into the sun.

“Miss!”

Olivia didn't care. He wasn't keeping them from her. Not today.

She slipped through the streets not caring as eyes followed her. Tonight would be bad she knew that. But she was stubborn. She would take the pain if it meant that she could see them.

Still people parted for her. Maybe they could see the anger in her eyes. Maybe they could see she was unstable.

They would be right. Olivia was at her limit. She wasn't sure how much longer she could last in a place like this. She wouldn't grow old happily and she prayed her body would still deny giving that man, children. 

Eventually, she stopped and collapsed into the grass before their graves. “will he even allow me the honor of being placed next to you.” olivia cried out clenching grass into the palms of her hands begging anyone to stop this pain in her chest. 

It was worse then the feeling of his hands on her skin. She couldn't breathe as the tears streamed down her face. “I can't do this anymore. I can not.”

Not as the bruises continued to pile up. Not as he wanted nothing but for her to bear him a son. She couldn't do this anymore.

“I'm sorry.”

“Dear child what are you doing out here?” the voice the spoke was velvet and Olivia spun herself around pressing her back against her brother's grave.

He was gorgeous. That was for sure. But his red eyes screamed danger. 

“who-who are you?” She stuttered out wiping away her tears even as she looked more and more disheveled by the moment. 

“My name is Michael. Now, why are you here crying over these graves? What can you no longer handle?” Michael’s voice was gentle. Quiet. Terrifying if he raised it.

“it's my brother’s birthday today,” olivia whispered out unable to help herself almost mesmerized by him.

“Is that all. I will admit I've been watching you lately.”

“watching me?” Olivia couldn't help but point to herself as he walked forward and kneeled down.

“You see I use to be related to the man you call your husband and every half a century I like to check in on my family. Little did I know my foolish desendent had gotten a beautiful wife and would mistreat her.” still his voice was coaxing her to pull away from her cowering position. 

“So if you are unwilling to deal with him I offer you two choices. One to run and be free or death and be free.”

“to live or die? He will come after me if I live.” She wasn't foolish she had thought of ending her suffering many times but what a way to go. On the day she came into this world to be the day she left it.

“He will attempt to. Yet is living worth the fear that he has over you.” Michael questioned his eyes watching her carefully. 

She could still feel the grave on her back. How disappointed would Edward have been if she just took her own life?

“I want… I just want to be free.”

“in death or in life.” Michael coaxed watching her shake her head. Dying would be easy. It would end the pain. She wouldn't feel anything else. She could be truly free to ascend and be with her family.

“In life.” She wouldn't put her family through that. Their lives were taken much too early and she wouldn't allow hers to be taken as early either.

But the moment those words left her lips she was pressed back up against stone as she felt him beside her his hand around her neck. “It ends. I promise that.”

That was the last thing she heard before there was a searing pain in her neck. It traveled down from her shoulders to her heart all the way down to her toes and when she thought it had surrounded her it attacked her mind. The burn in her throat even from her screaming didn't register. She was in too much pain from everything else to tell.

Seconds turned into hours and hours turned into days and days turned into weeks and weeks into years. The pain was immeasurable and she wondered if he had in fact choose to give her freedom in death and she had been sent to hell. The fires there consuming her soul until she was nothing. Until she was driven to madness in the darkness of her own mind.

Even when the pain disappeared she didn't want to move. How could she when she swore it would happen again. 

She couldn't have been free from the pain. If she was in hell they were just teasing her with relief only to rip it from her once again. But as no pain came olivia opened her eyes only to gasp and taste the air.

She stood and spun around much too fast for her mind to comprehend. Twisting around olivia didn't understand anything. Was she reborn? 

Stumbling to a hand mirror she pulled it up only to see the same face staring back just with the same red eyes as Michael. 

Michael. Where was he? Where was she? The small room was comforting but it didn't register with the fact she was just in the cemetery. Or was that years ago.

Shaking her head she pushed open a door only to get a true breath of fresh air and recognize the burn in her throat and suddenly it was all she could focus on.

She needed something to drink. Rushing around the room she looked for anything to quench it but nothing was there. Nothing. 

Then she heard it. A steady beat calling to her. Playing for only her

So Olivia yanked the door to the outside open her body moving before she could stop. It knew what she needed even if she didn't. Without thinking she was laying on top of someone her fangs buried deep within his neck sighing as the blood flowed down her face and throat. 

Olivia barely felt the hand on the bank of her collar yanking her off the man before being tossed off and crouching in a defensive position to defend her meal. 

“Child. Now that your thirst is quenched you will listen to me and obey.”

At that Olivia let out a deeper growl. She obeyed no one. She did not go from one abusive husband to whatever this man was. Yet before she could leap at him he had her pressed against a brick wall hand at her throat. 

“I created you and I'm not afraid of hurting you. Now unless you want to be killed for going feral. I suggest you listen to me.” 

Growling once more at him Olivia struggled to pull his hands off her. 

“I am older and stronger so you can fight me but you won't win.”

Eventually, olivia found herself giving up and in turn her let her go though he stayed close to make sure she didn't run.

“Now let me dispose of this body and get you inside. There's a lot we need to speak about. “


	5. Chapter 5

Vampire. It was a hard concept to wrap her own mind around. She was immortal. She was free.

No longer was she a prisoner of her husband. No longer did olivia need to listen to him. No longer was she under his control.

“But what happens to ….. “ human her? What was her story? Not that anyone would care but did she just go missing one day? 

“your human connections?” Michael offered seeing her mind whirling. 

“Yes. I know they can not know what I am but do I just disappear?” there was part of her that didn't want her husband to just get away with what he had done and do it to another because he would be allowed to remarry if he claimed her death. 

“What are you thinking child?”

“I was thinking I would really like to visit my husband.”

“you're aware you'll be putting everyone in that house in danger? You are but a newborn you won't have the same control you have here where there is no scent of a human.”

“I think my anger might be enough to keep my resolve but you're more than welcomed to join me to make sure.” olivia offered standing up and brushing off the new dress, the blood free one. Not that it would stay that long.

Stalking out of the house olivia stopped right in the middle of the door. She could smell everything. Closing her eyes as her mind was covered with all the data though she processed it easier then she thought. But it wasn't just the smell of freshly lit street lamps it was the smell of humans. 

Raising her hand to her throat as the burn worsened. 

“Are you alright child?”

Opening her eyes she looked up at Michael and nodded. “Not about to stop me from getting my revenge.” the smirk on her lips was unfamiliar but she had never felt this powerful before. This free. Not since her marriage. 

Strolling up to the house she knocked once watching as the maids rushed her in fretting over her and Olivia grew dizzy of all the smells around her. To a point she had to stop moving and breathing. Leaving the servants to try moving and pulling the unmovable vampire.

“Miss?”

“I'm quite alright Mary, will you pray tell me where my husband is?”

“he's off with the Jenkins for the night Ma’am. I'll have someone fetch him immediately. He's been beside himself with worry.”

“No no, let him have his fun I'll be here when he returns. As well this is my dear friend Michael. Please don't tell my husband he is here but please do treat him with respect.”

Taking a step forward Olivia moved quicker than she should have straight upstairs unknowing how they had just moved past her red eyes.

Slipping into her room Olivia let out a sigh and took in a deep breath to calm her nerves though she barely felt her lungs expand and appreciate the feeling of oxygen. 

Sitting down at her vanity she let her fingers trail through her long brown hair. She let her fingers trace her cheeks lingering on her red eyes. She knew she had them yet it was so easy to forget. Placing her hand on her left sleeve she tugged it down looking at the skin with no marks. 

No scars of her husband. She was truly free of him.

“it's amazing. Humans that is.” turning on her seat Olivia glanced up at the man. 

“pardon?”

“they notice your eyes and while they fear you they still recognize you as the lady of the house.”

“I was never cruel to them. My husband may not have been nice but I was. They'll suspect what I am though? With my eyes.”

“See child that's why you've made the correct decision in staying with me. You see sometimes vampires are lucky enough to have a gift. Mine. Well I've always been good at convincing people what to do.”

“was my choice taken from me?” olivia questioned standing up and glaring at the man who could only lift his hands up in defense.

“Just because I can, does not mean that I do. Unlike your husband. I do not relish in the power I hold over others just it's an option when things get messy.” 

“messy?” 

“the volturi I spoke about earlier? If they do not hear of you breaking the rules then you don't end up infront of them. So I do my best to stay far away from them.”

Olivia nodded like that made sense but in her head she didn't understand how truly frightening the volturi could be. 

“So you convinced them to?”

“Just simply not remember your red eyes or any differences that push you toward being anything but a human.”

Nodding olivia moved to sit herself back down on the seat. “Please never use that on me. I can not go from one abuser to another. “

“it hurts me that you could even think of me as such but I do promise I will never use it on you.”

Nodding her head olivia found herself listening to the conversations below.

“I thought she had grown tired of him and just left.”

“she deserves it. I wish she had stayed away.”

“me too.”

Coming back to herself olivia played with her hair more. Shaking her head. They had always known. She didn't feel anger for them. Not at all. They couldn't have helped her even if they wanted to.

Quickly she grabbed pieces of paper and sat down to make reference letters for all of them. If she was going to put them out of work then she felt responsible to help them find something else.

Standing up she watched Michael from the corner of her eye casually lounging on the chairs. Just letting her be.

“Mary!” Olivia called out walking downstairs to the kitchens.

“Yes milady?” 

“I want you to hold onto these and distribute them after tonight. I won't be here and if you no longer wish to work for my husband these will all be what you need to find new work.” And more then enough cash to carry them over. She might as well use her husband's fortune for something worthy. He wouldn't need it where he was going.

Turning on her heel olivia quickly wander back up as the door twisted open and she paused in the hallway watching her husband walk in and stare at her.

“So you've come back? Decided the world is too big and scary on your own.” He taunted stalking up to her which normally would make her cower.

“actually I came to speak with you. I'll be leaving tonight. Now would you like to have a word in our room or the sitting room?” olivia questioned turning on her heel walking away from him.

“You bitch. Come back here! You do not walk away from me.” He quickly reached her and attempted to push her down though she barely moved.

“I can't believe I was ever scared of you.” olivia whispered turning to face him and grasping his throat in her hands. “I want you to realize all the pain you ever caused me is the cause of your previous mature death.” She whispered placing pressure on his throat as she smirked. 

“All you had to do was let me visit my parents and brother. All you had to do was give me a chance to speak. All you had to do was be a decent man. All you had to do was not lay a hand on me.” olivia stated dragging him to their room and tossing him forward.

“Livy come on. We've had good memories. I've never wished to harm you but we weren't having luck with children and that my love is on you. But please we can make everything better.” He begged on his knees.

“All you had to do was call me by my actual name and not a nickname that I only allowed my brother to use. But there is no going back for you.” grasping his throat she squeezed.

“What have you become?”

“I’m now free.” olivia whispered delivering a quick snap to his neck.


	6. Chapter 6

If there was one thing Olivia loved about the modern world it was the music and the clothing. It was freeing and it was fun. The ‘eighteen’ year old had lived through the boring stuffy 30’s. She experienced the moment she was allowed to vote and where pants in public and not she could wear shorts and skirts and move her body like she was in bed with another in a club. The thought was exhilarating.

Her sire well he was more reserved. Michael couldn't help but shake his head everytime she came down those stairs wearing contacts none the less which is exactly where she was at this moment.

“What do you think?” spinning around quickly olivia showed off her legs letting her shoes click against the wooden floor. 

“Too much skin.” Michael grumbled by the door glaring at the skirt as if it would somehow become longer just by him looking at it and Olivia just laughed shaking her head.

“I don't know why you choose to associate yourself with them. You're setting yourself up for the volturi to kill you.”

“ by what? Having some fun? If anything I'm blending better than anyone else. And if they see my red eyes… well contacts exist.” She teased grabbing a black leather jacket just for show. The bad thing about Washington. The weather was shit. There was no mingling with humans when the weather was great though and she liked that aspect a little more. 

“Have fun staying up and doing whatever it is that you're doing.” Michael mumbled focusing back onto his book.

“You could join me. You're not that old at least not too old party.”

“I'm nearly 170. I'm more than past this generation of loud music. Go off and have fun with your 110 year old self.” 

Laughing olivia slipped out of the house shaking her head. “Don't let yourself get too bored.” She mused letting the door close knowing he would still be able to hear her.

Washington might have dark weather but honestly olivia would always prefer the night. The way the darkness hung around her body. Humming softly to herself as she listened to the click of her heels olivia took in a deep breath noting the human that thought he was sneaky following her. How wrong was he if he realized who she truly was.

Most others determined the hunt was the fun part, but truly Olivia regarded it as nothing spectacular. She had grown skilled enough not to let any dirt nor blood touch her clothes but in the end of it all, it was messy it was dirty and if she didn’t have to. She wouldn’t go near the stuff, but she had tried stealing from bloodbanks before, it was just stale. Then again she was in a little town at the time and maybe if she had tried right after a donation she might just find herself more inclined to trying that option again.

But it was too easy sometimes when the creeps of the human race made it so obvious.

Turning she glanced around catching the movement of a man hiding behind a building though she tightened her jacket around her as if she hadn’t. That she was just a scared little girl walking much too late.

It wasn’t long until those footsteps quickened and she felt their hand at the back of her neck trying to push her to the ground. Yet Olivia was quite unmovable and as she turned her head as this generation would say it was the perfect aesthetic as her contacts finished dissolving and her red eyes shone through the darkness the beating of the man's heart speeding up. 

“And persay what were you intentions with me tonight?” Olivia questioned blinking at her prey gently though she had slammed him against the wall by his throat.

“What are you?”

“Why is that always the first question people ask?” Sighing Olivia shook her head. “Now tell me what were you going to do?”

“I- I wasn’t going to do anything. I was just trying to see if you are alright.”

“Liar, liar, liar.” And Olivia hated those liars. She lived with one and as the years went past she had no patience for it.

Humming softly Olivia watched him relax into her before she leaned forward to take a bit draining the man dry and tossing him into a dumpster only to light it up moments later. Not the most dignified death but he wasn’t the most dignified man.

At least that’s how she justified herself.  
Licking her lips she glanced into a car mirror to make sure she was presentable.

Lifting her chin to the air she took another breath in smelling vanilla and the forest? She was nowhere near one and she didn't know any human to have that strong of a smell. Even if it was enjoyable. 

With the thought of the club behind her olivia turned on her heel looking for the source only to stumble upon and golden eyed boy and as she looked over him it looked as if he was as intrigued by her as she was with him.

“Why are you eyes gold?” olivia mused taking the first step toward him. Her eyes tracing his body from the jeans to the buttoned up shirt and all the crescent moon scars that she could see.

“I don't drink the blood of humans.” the man murmured taking a step closer to her and his eyes tracing her form. 

“Then what do you drink?”

“the blood of animals.”

“Animals. And it's sufficient?” why hadn't she thought about that. She ate meat as animals human why not just go for animals as a vampire.

“it's different but it's manageable. I prefer it to humans.”

“by taste or…” curious. Very curious and Olivia wanted to know more. She wanted to know more about him. 

“by not being a murderer.” ouch. Now that stung even if she had come to terms with it. “I'm not judging your choice Ma’am just my own.” 

Nodding her head olivia let herself take another deep breath in and let herself be surrounded by his aura.

“I'm olivia.” She whispered unwilling to break the calm with even her voice.

“jasper.” Taking her hand he brought it to his lips placing a gentle kiss on the back of her hand. 

“Well jasper, tell me do you feel as drawn in by me as I am by you.” olivia whispered. 

“That I do and I'll have to thank my sister for sending me out tonight.”


	7. Chapter 7

Jasper’s POV

50 years later jasper knew exactly how to read Alice. Sure she was normally happy but today there was an extra bounce in her step and after the past month where she could feel the underlying sadness in her system jasper was more than happy about that.

She was his hest friend. His saviour in many ways and when she stopped letting him in, he worried. So much so he considered asking Edward to peek into her mind. Even if he knew Alice wouldn't want that.

In the end he gave up figuring she would let him know when she was ready to talk. So today when she bounded into his room and dictated his clothes and his plans for the day. He went with it. And he sure as hell was glad he did.

The girl smelled like vanilla and calla lilies. Even though the human blood was fresh in the air he found himself drawn to her scent and not the blood.

He wasn't sure anyone in his family would believe that. Jasper knew that if Alice had let anything about this slip someone would have tagged along with him. Meaning well of course but he didn't want that. Not when he was seeing someone so gorgeous.

“Why are you eyes gold?” snapping out of his own thoughts he let his eyes trail to her red ones. Knock another thing he suspected his family wouldn't like. At least Edward would be angry.

“I don't drink the blood of humans.” jasper stated as he took a step closer to her. His mind judging the distance but a call in his body saying not to worry about anything. 

“Then what do you drink?” She was curious, that he had to admit. But then he wondered how old she must have been if she didn't know.

“the blood of animals.”

“Animals. And it's sufficient?” sufficient yes. Perfect no. But jasper knew well enough that he had grown use to the taste. He missed that of human blood but he could live with it. He wondered if she could. He didn't know of a friendship or anything more considering Alice pushing him to meet her would be possible if he was surrounded by it at all moments.

“it's different but it's manageable. I prefer it to humans.”

“by taste or…” He could feel the curiosity washing over her in waves and truly starred to wonder how young she was. Who was her sire. Who hadn't explained everything to her. But then he had to take notice of how no blood had gotten on her clothes. Old enough to control herself that was for sure. 

“by not being a murderer.” jasper stated remembering too well feeling their pain and their fear. He couldn't live with it. But as much as he still felt their pain he could feel her hurt. Miniscule but it was there. “I'm not judging your choice Ma’am just my own.” 

Jasper let the feeling of hurt wash away from her system. And watched her chin move up as if to smell him again and he couldn't help the smile that crossed his face. Apparently he smelled as good to her as she smelled to him. 

“I'm olivia.”

“jasper.” Taking her hand he brought it to his lips placing a gentle kiss on the back of her hand watching her eyes widen in surprise.

“Well jasper, tell me do you feel as drawn in by me as I am by you.” olivia whispered. 

“That I do and I'll have to thank my sister for sending me out tonight.” jasper could once again feel the confusion as her head tilted at him. “My sister had a feeling about tonight and made sure I was where I needed to be to meet you.”

“I'm not sure if I should be flattered or to be hesitant.”

Jasper chuckled knowing that was true. Not many knew how to take Alice gift. She was powerful and she knew how to use it. “I would say it's a good thing. Just means she knew we were suppose to meet tonight. “

Jasper watched that little smirk cross her lips a flash of confidence surging through her and he couldn't help quirking up an eyebrow in her direction both in amusement and curiosity. 

“Well jasper if your sister put so much effort into making us meet I must say we better have a fun night planned.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas && Happy Holidays! Come the new year I'll get back into writing!

Olivia wasn't sure what she had gotten herself into when she basically suggested a date night between the two of them. There was no question she felt drawn to him but she had learned her lesson. Truly Olivia never thought of herself falling in love again. She thought she would just live out her life in pleasant platonic relationships.

But then she had to take a step back. As much as she was drawn she wouldn't just head first. At the moment this was platonic and if he expected anything else they might just have a problem.

“I must know though. When were you changed?” Every period had such different customs and Olivia couldn't help but wonder what she was getting herself into.

“1863, ma’am I was 19 when I was changed.” jasper spoke his voice slick and slowly she started to pick up more on the smaller details. The way he always seemed on guard. His shoulders tensed, his posture impeccable. “Now I do know better then to ask a woman her age but now I admit I'm curious when you were changed.”

“I'm not sure that applies to vampires much. Age I could just say I am 18 after all.” olivia mused as they moved to walk down the street much too slow for either of them. “I was turned in 1919. I'm still with my sire. Easier than traveling alone.”

Olivia watched him nod from the corner of her eye. “I can not say that's the same for me. My sire was not a good woman and I left her when I could. I'm currently with a coven seven large including myself.” 

Blinking olivia turned to him as if she could judge him once again. “And all of you are animal drinkers?”

“we are. They were the ones in fact that had introduced me to it. Until about 50 years and ago I still drank human blood.”

“interesting. Perhaps I will try it next time on a hunt. Though if you have such a large coven you must have residence here? I don't want to encroach on your area.”

“You certainly wouldn't. If you would even like I could take you.”

“My dear sir are you already asking me out. That's quite unorthodox.” olivia teased smiling brightly when he laughed swearing she could feel his joy radiating off around him.

“I know it is Ma’am and excuse my boldness. Would you prefer I go through your sire?”

“Oh god no. That is one thing I'm happy has faded out. I always hated my father controlling my life in that aspect.” olivia spoke disgust layering her voice.

“My apologies I didn't mean to offend.”

Quickly olivia shook her head extending out a hand to rest on his shoulder. “You haven't I promise. Just remembering bits of my human life I suppose.”

“What was it like? Your human life?”

“It was…. Nice.” struggling to find a word olivia nodded when she decided on nice. “it had a lot more than others. Quite a few doors open for me. But my father had married me off to the first rich man that showed interest and all I wished was for him to do was allow me choice. But I suspect that was too forward for that time.”

“You were married then?”

“a month short of a year. Thankfully no children were produced from that. I wouldn't have know how that would have changed things. “ to this day she still didn't know of that was her fault. If she wouldn't have ever been able to have children. 

“As long as you do think of that as a good thing.” jasper spoke and Olivia found herself chewing on her bottom lip. “I do not mean to push. One of my sisters wishes nothing more than to have had children and sometimes I find myself wishing for the same.” 

“it's less that I never wished I had childern but more I'm glad I didn't expose anyone else to him. He wasn't a great man and then I would have ended up leaving them orphans considering he died not long after I changed and I wouldn't have been able to take care of them.” Shrugging olivia sighed at the thought. 

“You said you couldn't wait to get away from your sire? What's the story there?” 

“i was a major in the army so I had a certain set of skills that could be very useful for someone who wished to start in own war within the vampire community. Eventually I grew tired of the constant fighting. The fact that every time you turned your back you had to wonder if someone would stab you in the back that I had to have someone pull me away from it.”

Narrowing her eyes at him eventually olivia nodded hearing in a way that there was more to the story but knowing in a way that was for another time. Much like her own story. 

“we've gotten very serious for what was suppose to be a first date.” Nodding olivia laughed slightly.

“That we did but neither of us are foolish teenagers any longer. Even if our physical bodies say differently.” nuding him gently olivia paused seeing the glance of the morning sun. “it seems we've been talking longer then we thought. I must be going but may I have your number?”

“Of course Ma’am.” each pulling out their phones they swapped information both glad about this modern day technology. 

“I'll be seeing you around jasper.”

“As I will you Olivia.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very Small Chapter I had written back when I started but I think I'm going to try to get back into writing this.

“you've met someone? And an animal drinker at that?”

“You knew that was an option?”

“I've heard of it before. But why would you even bother relying on something as weak as animal blood when you can just have human. Why would I even offer that as an option.” Michael defended crossing his arms over his chest. The book on his table long forgotten when Olivia walked in much too close to daybreak then he would have liked.

“But that's the thing it's an option. I'm not saying I would have taken it but it might have been nice to know.”

“are you honestly telling me you would have done something about it instead of just throwing the information into the corner of your brain.”

“I might have given it a chance just to explore it. I never really cared for taking people's lives and maybe it would be the same for animals but at least it might not be as much of a waste. Less morally wrong.” Olivia defended with a huff. “All I've ever asked from you was the truth and to not compel me. That's all. It's just feels as if you've been withholding information.”

“I'm sorry about that Olivia I am. I didn't think it would matter and I didn't offer it because I don't believe in it. We're stronger drinking from humans. In more control of our sanity. Your new boy is more likely to snap in public then you ever will be. Even if one is morally correct and one is less so. Besides haven't you taken it in your own justice to pick and choose who the world can live without. At least I don't play judge and jury. I'm unbiased on who I choose.”

Anger that had calmed down was now surging through her. He was judging her and she wasn't having any of it.

“calm down Olivia.”

“Do not tell me to calm down when you're insulting my values and how I decided to approach this life.it may not be your way but we are different people. We are all able to treat it as we see fit. I don't control you and do not dare control me or judge me.”

“you're not understanding. All I want for you Is the best but to do that you need to be in control of yourself. And to be in control of yourself you need human blood. I'm just looking out for you.”

“And you're not hearing me. I understand that you wish the best for me. But you do not get to question my decisions and expect me not to be hurt. They are my choices and I have many years under my belt to work through what is right and wrong for me. I'm no longer a newborn that requires you holding my hand. I appreciate everything you have done. I truly do but at the same time I do need to make my own mistakes and this doesn’t seem to be a dangerous one.” Sighing Olivia shook her head. “I don't wish to argue even if we don't agree on this. We have nearly 100 years on our side let is still be friends after this?”

Michael chewed on his bottom lip but nodded. “Alright. We agree to disagree.” 

Huffing again Olivia shook her head at him. “agree to disagree. Whatever.” If it was just about drinking animal blood sure why not. But it wasn't. It was about her wanting to know more than he allowed her. And that wasn't something you could just disagree on. 

He wasn't her keeper.

Turning on her heel Olivia slipped out of the doors and grabbed a sweater pulling it over her head before walking out of the house. She couldn't be there and honestly, she didn't trust him at the moment.

Pulling her phone into her hand she debated it for a moment before slipping it back into her pocket. They had just met and she didn't need to run to him. Not just yet. 

Following her feet, it wasn't long until she cm found herself underground slipping into a club where the music still rang out. Her eyes meeting other red ones. Sure a lot were nomads but everyone just wanted a moment to party as well. 

Olivia slipped onto the dance floor letting her body sway with the others singing along Olivia drew the closest person in and spent the day dancing away to music much too loud.


End file.
